


Spreading Petals

by XPS_Core



Category: RWBY
Genre: Ass Play, BDSM, Bondage, F/F, Forced Orgasm, General Degeneracy, Humilation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 19:04:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13794210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XPS_Core/pseuds/XPS_Core
Summary: Ruby has had a very, very stressful week. So she takes the opportunity to unwind. Unfortunately for her, she hadn't taken into consideration that her partner might return.





	Spreading Petals

**Author's Note:**

> It's been...Many Many Days since my last fic. And this is technically the first one of 2018. And it's nearly March. Aside the fact I have been busy, I kinda want to say I had lost the motivation to actually write for a little bit. Which is weird, considering that I have so many ideas for Ruby and Weiss, but putting them on paper is the hard bit. Regardless, I, the Prodigal Son, have returned! And I bring you the gift of this! Hopefully it's up to my standards, and that the flakes of rust aren't showing too hard. You can thank the Eternal Legend Webdog177 for making this happen, as this was technically suppose to be a challenge. But, things happened and it was abandoned. Regardless, I persevered. And finished it. Hopefully this is the start of a trend in which more fics are made.
> 
> Enjoy!

Slamming the door open once the door unlocked for her, the young leader threw her bag on the floor as she un-clipped her cape. She gently folded it and placed it in her draw before sighing and looking up at the ceiling for a few moments before walking over to Weiss' bunk. She took a seat on her bed as she stared at the floor and thought about what had happened throughout the entire day.

The day had started out well enough, with her team attending their classes as Usual. It became even better when, during their lunch period, Weiss had actually invited her to come and eat outside with her. Alone. Something that she had only done on one other occasion.

They talked under the shade of a tree about everything, from classes to their own team, to even a bit of gossiping as well. She was thankful that she and Weiss were in a relationship, despite how much she tried to hide it from everyone. The reason for that is the way she would try to act tough and not-distracted one second when people pass by, only to act genuinely sweet and caring only to Ruby. It opened the door to something that she got to see, and the young girl cherished it immensely.

That was, until something hit her in the back of the head and made her spill her drink all over the heiress. She had tried, profusely, to apologize and help, but her footing slipped when she got up and made her spill the rest of what was left on Weiss' head. Ruby tried weakly to do something to salvage it, but Weiss was already fuming so she decided to let it go. And that was when everything had started to go down hill for her.

When she saw Weiss, after she had stormed off to go change into a fresh set of uniforms, she tried her best to apologize to the older heiress. And it seemed like the puppy dog eyes were working on her as she eventually conceded and accepted her apology. Everything was looking up...right up until it was time for their combat demonstration.

It went...horribly. For whatever Reason all her strikes were imprecise, something that even caught her by surprise as she missed shot after shot with her sniper, and was having a hard time connecting her hits when she unfolded the scythe and went into close quarters engagements. And her team orders were being called incorrectly as well. She didn't know why she it was going wrong, but it just made her look bad. Worse, to some of the older students, it just gave them more fuel for her to the "She wasn't ready" fire that all the second years and even some of her peers in her first year were giving her. She knew that Weiss was one of them, judging by the glare she was giving the smaller girl at the end, when the gods had blessed her with finally ending the torment.

The rest of the class after that went...acceptably. She didn't have anymore issues in the class after that, listening and taking notes as best she could when Glynda started to give a lecture. She wrote as fast as she could, trying to keep up with the very strict blonde only for her pen to give out completely. And rummaging through her bag, she saw that it was the only pen she had. The only thankful thing was that Blake managed to lend her one, which she gave back to her at the end of the period, but she knew she had missed something extremely important during the time she was without a pen, and it would be something that she would be tested on…

Moving to the next class, she started to develop a Migraine towards the end of Glynda's class and that was just made much worse by Oobleck, as he ran around and she had to try and keep up while trying to massage her head to soothe the pain. She whimpered and eventually caved in as she pressed her forehead to the cool desk, seeming to do the trick. Unfortunately for her, she missed whatever she was able to catch, which again would most likely all be on the upcoming exam that she would need to take….great….

The stress of the week hadn't helped her either, having to make up new fighting combinations for the team and then test them during her free time, leaving her with only a few precious moment of free time, which was spent trying to spend as much time with the frigid heiress as possible. Trying to melt her icy walls around her heart.

Ruby couldn't help but smile...if anything could be salvaged from this week, it was simply Weiss. The way she looked at her, the way that she would laugh. Not sarcastically, mind you, the way she would give her a genuine laugh or chuckle whenever she did something to entertain her. Or even better, when she would occasionally poke her side and cause her to squeak and giggle...those sounds, in Ruby's opinion, were some of the most beautiful ones one would be able to hear in their lifetime and the smaller girl was lucky to atleast have that.

Her mind returned to the present, where she was currently looking up at her bunk from Weiss' bed. Taking a deep breath, she could smell the White haired girl's scent on the sheets. A sort of minty scent, with just a tad of Vanilla present...Which had her mind rolling into the gutter at an unusually rapid pace…

Even with her eyes opened, her mind started to conjure up all these...lewd...things...the way that she would have Weiss' legs spread open while she went to town on her, or the way that she would sit on the younger girls face, the throne that she deserved…

She blushed as her mind went into other places, much more...lewder...that she wouldn't want anyone to know. Unfortunately, all those ideas had started to make her crotch throb with heat, that needed to be soothed…

She sat up again, starting to loosen her clothing up a little bit to get a little more comfortable as she felt unusually warm at the moment, Her thighs rubbed together again, and her eyes flickered around as she found what she was looking for…

Reaching over, she grabbed the Heiress' combat boots and set them near her. She gave them a look, blushing scarlet again before looking to see that the door was locked. Seeing that it was, she relaxed a little more and let herself get comfortable on Weiss' bed. Her team would be gone for who knows how long, as Blake and Yang had gone out somewhere and dragged Weiss along with them. Which would give the young girl more than enough time to...relieve her stress…

Grabbing one of the boots, she placed it close to her nose and took a deep sniff of the pristine boot, moaning loudly as she could smell...Vanilla. It seemed that Weiss either never smelled badly, or she always smelled like Vanilla. It didn't really matter to Ruby, because she could feel herself growing hotter as she continue to sniff the heiress' boot. Her left hand snaked down underneath her skirt, and underneath her underwear as she could feel her sex glisten. Her fingers felt sticky as she started to slowly rub her core. She raised the boot a little more, giving her easier access and took deep and long sniffs of the boot, the smell slowly intoxicating her.

If you hadn't guessed already, it was clear that Ruby had a sort of…"Acquired taste." One for a Certain Heiress' bare feet. Somehow, despite the fact that they had been living together for what was the better part of Six months, she had only managed to grab a glimpse of the heiress' bare feet. But, even though it was a small glimpse, it had ingrained itself into her head. And even now, sniffing her boot, she blushed as she reminded herself that she liked to often Masturbate to the memory of Weiss' foot. They were just...perfect. She hadn't been able to come up with much detail, except they were milky white and looked almost illegally soft, but still, they were perfect…

It made Ruby burn with shame that she got off to that of all things, but it was something that she liked ever since she was little, she simply couldn't help but admire a good pair of exposed feet. Well...female ones at least. Even if they belonged to her older sister, as shameful as that is, she couldn't help it.

She was slowly soaking her underwear with more of her essence as she continued to pleasure herself, putting her her right boot down before picking up her left one and doing the same thing, taking a deep sniff and moaning loudly into the boot as she took in Weiss' scent. Her own toes curling a little bit as she placed the boot at an angle, so she could free her other hand. She then moved her right hand away and started to play with her own breasts, pinching her now erect nipples through the fabric of her outfit to stimulate herself even more. While her fingers on her left hand moved to play with her erect nub, tweaking it and making her bend her legs as they tingled.

Her eyes slowly started to drift close as she continued to pleasure herself, her hands working on their own as her mind slowly started to draw blanks, soley (pun not intended) concentrating on Weiss. Everything about the heiress. That was all she was thinking about. From what she looked like in the morning as she was in her nightgown with her hair down in bed, to how she looked before putting on the bolero Jacket, to her alternate outfit with those boots that went up to her thigh.

She couldn't help but shudder as she pinched her clit again at the thought of Weiss in that outfit, that outfit was just so damn sexy on her!

Ruby whimpered as she felt the heat in her lower area start to spread, and undid the top half of her outfit to allow her hands to reach underneath her bra, pinching and tweaking her nipples and pulling on them ever so slightly, causing her to moan a little more and breathe in the glorious scent that belonged to the heiress that was coming from that boot of hers.

She slowly let her fingers enter her, as she continued to pleasure herself. Her eyes and mind glazed over as she felt herself getting closer to her climax. She could feel her body responding with pleasurable tingles. Her own toes curled inside her boots again as her just was moving up and down in rapid sensation, her other hand working harder to play with her breasts as she could feel herself climbing to the very edge of pleasure.

However, Ruby had gotten so lost in the moment. Her hands were too busy touching her own body well enough, that she didn't noticed that the door to the dorm had unlocked and that someone was about to walk inside. Nor did she noticed when the person in question walked in.

She did however, notice when the door slammed shut and clicked. Her eyes widening as she turned to the door, her face first made it's best impersonation of a tomato before her entire body lost color. Standing at the door, with arms crossed was Weiss. She was already bracing herself for the heiress to start yelling at her about everything, so naturally she went on the defensive.

"W-w-weiss...It's n-not what it l-looks like." She tried meekily, however given that all the heiress did was raise a single perfect eyebrow, she wasn't buying that excuse for a single second.

"Really? So you're telling me that you weren't touching yourself on my bed, with your face shoved into my boot and a blissful smile on your face?" She asked her, as if it was a stupid question to ask. "Because that was exactly what it looked like you were doing."

"U-um….no?"

Now, Ruby was afraid of Weiss when she was mad and glared at her with that glare that could actually force a sun to go Supernova early. However, there was one thing that was even scarier than a very Pissed off Weiss…

And that was when the White Haired Girl gave her a sinister smirk. She's only seen it one other time, but that was the type of look that gave off Nightmares….and she was giving her that look as she walked over to her. Ruby didn't know what Weiss was going to do to her, but she knew that whatever it was, it couldn't be good.

"You seemed to enjoy that, no?" She asked as she sat at the foot of her own bed, seeming suspiciously calm. "You seemed to enjoy my boot, right?" She asked her.

"Y-yes." Ruby answered and nodded quickly, not wanting to upset her even more than she probably was already.'

"I see. And, I assume that you like..feet….right?" Weiss asked her, the question even causing the heiress to gain a pair of slightly pink cheeks.

Ruby couldn't even give her a proper vocal answer. She simply nodded. At this point, she wanted the gods, any gods or deity or anything to just come down and smite her. Or for the world to swallow her whole. Anything seemed to be better than this. Her hands were at her crotch, and breasts and they had to stay there otherwise she would flash the heiress.

"I see." Was her simple reply, and Weiss didn't move to look away as she lowered herself down and reached her combat boot, and gently pulled on it a little bit. That seemed to grab the younger girls attention. She tried not to, she really did as she had already been caught in a compromising position….But she couldn't resist as her eyes were diverted to the heiress' loose boot.

She slowly slipped her foot out, exposing to Ruby what she would consider to be perfection. A size 6, with milky white skin just like the rest of her body, clearly unblemished, with five dainty toes that weren't painted. She could tell, just by the top of her foot, that it was beautiful in every conceivable way. She couldn't take her eyes off of it as Weiss wiggled her toes a little for her after being relieved from the confines of her boot.

This was something that Weiss clearly noticed as she watched how her partners eyes were slightly glazed over as her eyes were solely (no pun intended) on her barefoot. Turning her head, she checked the clock on the wall, and then her eyes flickered to the door. Seeing that it was locked, she turned back to her partner, who's hands had started to move on their own again as she continued to stare. She wiggled her toes a little more, and she couldn't hold back a small giggle as Ruby would roll and pull on her nipple to give herself more pleasure.

While Ruby was doing that, this was the perfect opportunity for Weiss to get a good look at Ruby. From that adorable face with that bit of baby fat still left. To her neck which, in Weiss' opinion, were the perfect place for a few marks to be left. Her eyes moved down to her breasts, which were unfortunately hidden as Ruby continued to play with herself, however she knew that the smaller girl had a bigger bust than she did. Something that both irked her, and she was happy about for a reason that will become apparent…

Weiss couldn't wait anymore as she herself could feel a warmth blossoming within her core, and she acted. Several glyphs appeared the younger girls wrist and ankles and they pulled them apart. This took Ruby by surprise as she thrashed, returning to the world after having gone off from staring for so long.

"Wait! What's going on?! Weiss! Help!" She cried to her as she was panicking before she was taken to the middle of their dorm room. The Glyphs then rotated and kept her so she was standing up, before the ones at the ankles started to bend her knees so that the bottom of her boots were facing up. Her legs were spread and so were her arms, so she was in a sort of starfish stance.

"Well...You were getting off to me." Weiss said simply as she pulled her other boot off, before shrugging off her bolero jacket. "Which, while I find flattering, doesn't excuse you for sitting on my bed, with not only those dirty boots on but also making a mess of yourself on it." The heiress told her. It wasn't in a scolding manner, more of someone who was...intrigued….

Weiss reached over to where Ruby had been laying down, and noticed that the young team leader had left her a small stain that no doubt had leaked from her sex. She gave it a sniff, before turning to Ruby and grinning before taking a slow lick of it, moaning in the process. "Mmmmmm, taste sweet." She  _purred_

Ruby couldn't handle what she had just seen, and she turned as red as her cloak and namesake as she watched Weiss perform that lewd display. However, she couldn't deny that it was arousing her. She could feel that warmth that had disappeared return at full force. And it wasn't made any better by the fact that Weiss was now eyeing her, as if she was a piece of meat.

She sauntered over to the tied up scythe wielder, walking around her and inspecting her closely. "It seems that you were clearly enjoying yourself, so I think that it's only fair that I do the same, don't you think?" Weiss asked her, lowering Ruby so that they were both at about the same height. She then began to undo her corset slowly. "I've seen what this corset's done. It's given you an hourglass figure." She told her as she pulled it off, throwing it off to the side. "Curves that some models dream of having."

Ruby was left speechless as Weiss continued to strip her of her clothing, talking about her body like that. It complimented her, but it also made her feel something else…

"Then we take a look at these breasts." Weiss said as she pulled at the top she was wearing, pulling that clean off of her as well to expose her bra-clad chest. "Larger, firmer…" The heiress' hands grabbed at them and squeezed as she couldn't help herself, only to be egged on by the squeak that Ruby gave her.

She continued to strip the girl, undoing the skirt before pulling it away as well to reveal a pair of matching black panties that went with her black bra she was wearing. "I was expecting red, but Black also suits you." Weiss said to her as she took a step back to admire her.

Baby Blue eyes went from that neck of hers, to that glorious rack, moving down to some toned abs that she would love to run her tongue around, moving lower towards her sex which was absolutely  _soaking_ her underwear.

"It looks like you are enjoying this." She smirked as she moved closer to her.

"N-no." She squeaked, her gunmetal grey eyes looking up at baby blue ones.

"Hmmm, you were always a terrible liar Ruby." Weiss shook her head, her pony-tail swishing behind her. Grabbing the sides, she tore the panties from the left, then right sides before throwing them over her shoulder. She then unclipped her bra, throwing that somewhere else behind her as well.

She finally got to see Ruby in her naked glory. Looking even better than the heiress could have imagined. Yes, even prime and proper heiress' such as herself had fantasies, and Ruby was living up to them. Muscular, but not manly in any way. Her skin supple and soft, which was hiding her muscular form underneath. Those glorious breasts, indeed bigger than hers with pink nipples that were clearly erect and waiting for an eager mouth to suckle on them and run it's warm tongue around each one. Which was exactly what Weiss did.

She took one into her mouth, her other hand playing with her left breasts, hearing the younger girl's raspy inhale as Weiss ran her tongue around the peak, using her teeth to graze it ever so gently. She could hear every breath that she took, ever small whimper, moan, the small whine as she wrapped her lips around the peak and gently sucked on it while tugging, causing Ruby to arch her back into her mouth. She made sure to give them the love they deserved, moving over to the other one and gently sucking on that one as well, gently tugging it with her teeth to elicit that squeak that Weiss wanted to hear more of.

With some reluctance, she moved away from the younger girl's breasts and moved to towards her taut and firm midsection. Her nails gently scratched, which caused the bound girl to giggle in ticklish glee as the heiress' nails left only light trails on the now pink skin. Her thumbs gently grazed the hidden gems beneath the soft skin. She lost her self control, something that was unusual for her, as she began to sink her teeth and gently leave marks across her taut stomach. This, as expected, elicited even more giggles from the cape wearing leader as she tried to move her body away from Weiss.

The white haired women left bruises around her tummy as she moved around, smirking as she heard Ruby giggling before blow a huge raspberry, causing Ruby to come out laughing completely now as she wiggled around in her suspended bonds. She tried saying something, probably trying to tell Weiss to stop, but Weiss was too busy to hear what she was trying to tell her. She moved her tongue to her belly button, licking around and poking the inside with her tongue which caused Ruby to both moan and continue laughing. She even squeezed the girls sides, making her jump and squeak

She continued to get laughter out of the young girl as she continued moving, finally arriving at her core. Weiss licked her lips as she eyed the clearly virgin sex. Some curls around the area, but that wasn't going to deter the heiress. She squeezed her hips, clearly a hotspot for her as she squealed in laughter before she moved in, taking a long and slow lick of Ruby's glistening and clearly needy sex.

She gasped, the ticklish sensations temporarily replaced with a pleasurable tingle that made her toes curl in her boots. Her hips gyrated and pushed up towards the heiress, as if inviting her to continue her actions. Something that Weiss took note of and eagerly obliged her, grabbing her thighs and burying her tongue inside her core. Ruby clenched, or at least tried to, around the white haired woman's tongue.

Weiss herself moaned as she savoured the taste of her partner. It was a sort of sweet taste that was indescribable. It was as if this was Ruby's Natural taste, if you will. Still, Weiss automatically linked the taste with Ruby, and she wanted more. So she moved her fingers to start playing with her love button, wanting to not only pleasure Ruby but get more of that sweetness from the squirming girl.

Ruby's back arched as she let out a high pitched whine as Weiss' suspiciously expert tongue maneuvered and pleasured her in ways that were easily making her toes curl. She hissed as the younger girl felt Weiss' tongue gently lapping at her sensitive bud, all her attention on it as she was being taken towards her climax.

"Yes...Weissssss….Yesssssss" She breathed rapidly as she could feel the heat coiling in her belly with every passing second. Her eyes, that even she hadn't noticed had closed, shot open as she felt warm lips gently wrapping around her throbbing clit and gently began to suck on it, the tip of Weiss' tongue teasing it even more. She was so close, she had white spots in her eyes as she felt her orgasm start to wash over her…

Only for all the touching, the pleasurable tongue and lips, all of it to vanish. She looked down at Weiss with somewhat glazed eyes. "W-weiss, I was sooooo close." She whined as she tried to persuade her to continue by using her puppy dog eyes.

And damn it, it nearly worked. Seeing Ruby this needy and using that made the heiress nearly give in on the spot. Fortunately for her, she had a stronger resolve than that and managed to stay firm on her decision as she moved around behind her team leader. With a bit of maneuvering, she forced Ruby's legs to spread so that she was bound in an 'X', with her legs still bent at the knees. This caused Ruby to squeak and turn red at the face as now she was truly on display for Weiss' greedy eyes.

Weiss lost a bit of self control and grabbed Ruby's perky ass, kneading it in her hands as she couldn't resist, taking a small bit and marking it too. Which, shockingly to the White haired girl, produced a moan from Ruby. With this new development, she smirked as she spoke to her. "Oh, did someone enjoy that?" She teased as she took another gently bite again. Ruby only nodded, her red tipped hair dripping with some sweat. And that gave Weiss an idea.

She spread her ass, and was greeted with the sight of Ruby's clean and puckered hole. And without even a second thought, the tip of her tongue started to gently poke and proud the young girls ass, eliciting a very high pitched squeal from Ruby for a good ten to fifteen seconds as she started to pleasure her ass. The tip of her tongue darting around as she felt Ruby bucking and wiggling around. Although, she wasn't planning on being there for too long, as she was only prepping Ruby for something else. She made sure to prep her thoroughly, pushing her tongue a bit into her ass a little more to elicit another, even high pitched, squeal from her before completely backing away.

She let the younger girl rest for a few moments, while she busied herself behind her back. Conjuring up several...items. She looked at Ruby's mostly naked form, taking in her heaving form as sweat dripped down it, showing off that toned body that Weiss would love nothing to do but to lick  _everywhere._ And that's when her eyes trailed to the boots she had on still...Weiss could feel her own core, already slick with arousal, throbbing as she stared at them…

She moved to her left leg, and started to unbuckle her boot. She made sure to take her sweet time, as if she was unwrapping a present, as she undid the buckles and straps on her boot before slowly pulling it off to expose her sheer covered legs. Weiss chuckled as she saw her foot wiggle a bit and gave Ruby's ass a hard slap. "You are going to stop wearing these stupid nylons." She told her, although it sounded more like a growl as she tried to gently pull it off. Unfortunately for her, the way her leg was bent made it hard for the heiress, so she got impatient and tore it completely off to expose Ruby's small foot. It felt so soft in her hands, with Weiss's finger's brushing over her surprisingly deep arch and causing Ruby to start giggling again.

She was going to have so much fun with her. Weiss could already see it.

She firmly pressed her face into her warm and soft foot, softly moaning as she nuzzled ot with her cheek. Weiss felt Ruby's toes curl, and she couldn't resist as she moved her nose there, pressing her lips to the plush ball of her foot which caused Ruby to gasp. Although, it seemed she wasn't  _opposed_ to it, as she spread her toes and gently tried pushing her foot towards the heiress as if she was asking for more. And she obliged.

Weiss planted kisses around Ruby's small foot, from the plush ball of her foot, moving towards her arch and the sole of her foot, the smooth pink heel, and each one of Ruby's small toes that were wiggling and spreading. Just begging for her lips to service them. And she did exactly that.

She took one of her toes into her mouth, gently sucking on it as a finger ran down her foot which caused Ruby to both giggle even more. Although, the giggles were mixed with the moans. She moved up each toe, making sure to give each one some attention. And when she reached the littlest one, Weiss gently pulled it away and her tongue moved around it, causing Ruby's giggles to turn to laughter as her tongue tickled her.

"Weiss! Nohohohohoho, it tickles! It tickles!" She pleaded with her partner as she tried to pull her foot away from her, but her bonds wouldn't let her move an inch. She continued to lick between her pinkie toe, sucking on it while also nibbling and running her tongue around it as well which made Ruby make even more sounds that Weiss was enjoying listening to. Eventually though, she stopped herself and pulled away. Her own sex twitching with need as she looked back at Ruby. And she noticed that the younger girl's sex was actually making a small puddle on the carpet, so it looks like Weiss had prepped Ruby for what she was about to do.

With her Summons, which were a smooth dildo, one with more textures and nubs that was a little more girthy, and two hands, they moved into position. The smooth one at her ass, the other at her sex, and the two hands at her breasts. While they lined up, Weiss started to undress herself, leaving herself to be as naked as Ruby was before moving towards her other booted foot, slowly rubbing her mons to try and and calm herself. She was as careful as before as she undid each strap before pulling off her boot, and ripping her stocking cleanly off. Her eyes went to her now bare foot, and as soon as she ripped her stocking off was when the summons started their duties.

Ruby had no idea what was going on, her mind scrambling to try and recover only to be greeted with something at her own entrance, although she couldn't see what it was. She could however, see the hands that had cupped her breasts and were gently massaging them. Causing Ruby to hum in approval. She then felt her other boot being removed and the sound of her stocking being torn, but she couldn't dwell on it for too long as she felt the object at her sex and something else in her ass slowly push in at the same time, leaving Ruby breathless as both toys bottomed out inside of her.

And then, without even giving her a chance to even get used to it, Both toys began to move. The one at her ass pistoning at a somewhat generous pace while the one in her sex, which twitched and tightened around the studded phallic toy, slowly pulled out of her at an agonizingly slow pace, while also turning lazily. The hands started to play with her nipples, using the pads of the fingers to gently tease them while feeling Weiss' face on her foot.

Weiss watched the display unfold in front of her, a dildo in her ass, one in her sex, hands toying with her breasts as she got her own revenge for what Ruby was doing earlier. However, Weiss was...a little...different…on how she was going to approach this. And while she had teased Ruby endlessly so far...she had this deep fantasy. One that she got off to as much as she could.

To Utterly defile and to utterly have Ruby  _fucked._

And that's what she wanted to do to her. And what better time, than right now? Having Ruby like this...its what she's wanted.

Which is why the dildo in her ass started to pick up the pace, with Ruby unable to cope with the fact that she had something in her rear, she was too distracted with the fact that the hands at her breasts had begun to tweak her nipples, and the toy at her sex had started to spin while going in and out of her sopping heat, her sex clenching around nothing and being filled when she was relaxed, which threw the smaller girl's mind in for a loop. The heat that was in her belly that had gone had returned full force, and she was being pushed faster and faster to the edge and threatened to be thrown off it. She hadn't even noticed Weiss was still playing with her foot, which she still was. Her toes were completely spread for her and allowing her to do as she pleased as her body had locked up from all the different things happening to her. She didn't know what to do or think, her mind being overtaken by the pleasure that was being provided to her by her partner.

Weiss.

Everything that was going on, her mind managed to link back to her. The hands tweaking her nipples and gently pulling on them now, felt like hers. The toys that were currently pistoning in and out and filling her, that was Weiss. That warm tongue slithering around her foot, was Weiss. Ruby closed her eyes as she threw her head back, her mind giving her an image of two- no. Three Weiss's as they each took a hole. Played with her nipples and was licking her foot. She moaned out Weiss' name, over and over again as her head was blanking out to everything but what was happening to her now.

And when both toys filled her at the same time, and the hands pulled on her nipples firmly, Ruby came with a low scream, which contained Weiss' name. A bit of her sweet nectar leaked onto the carpet, joining the puddle she had created earlier from what she had endured.

Ruby was expecting the toys to stop...however, it seemed that they hadn't, and in fact had actually started going faster. Ruby's mind, or atleast the functioning part of it, didn't understand what was going on, and it only took mere seconds for that to thought to disappear as the toys had started to push her back up that cliff again. And was thrown off even harder, this time actually squirting on the toy and causing an even bigger mess.

Weiss grinned as she watched Ruby cum again. Her dream was being played out, and she was going to savour it. After all, it was the weekend and their teammates were out until Sunday. Which gave the Ice Princess more than enough time to reach the finale she's wanted to see happen to Ruby since she first laid eyes on her that fateful day some time ago.

To have Ruby bound like this, play with her as she pleased and then make her cum her brains out for her. Over...and Over...and Over...and Over again.

**Author's Note:**

> It was way too long to not involve feet in this story, and criminal, so I fixed it ;)


End file.
